


The Ghost of a Touch

by idontevenknowugh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Face-Sitting, Gangbang, Multi, Okay don't kill me on the relationship thing wtf was i supposed to put?, Possession, Rape, Sexual Exhaustion, Skull Fucking, UF Sans, Underfell, Vaginal Sex, beastiality, uf dog pack, uf grillby - Freeform, uf napstablook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: An idea that just wouldn’t let go from the darling pancakeI had this idea few days ago… Napstablook(underfell?) likes to possess people and also he’s a slut for being in the middle of hardcore gangbangslet’s throw a skeleton into that mess and see what happens!





	The Ghost of a Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pancakepants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancakepants/gifts).



> For Pancake, who dropped me this tasty prompt, featuring art from the awesome Lyco ([Tumblr](http://nom-the-skel.tumblr.com/)|[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny)) <3 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Napstablook looked down at his new hands and wiggled the fingers. Skeletons did feel strange, barely a step up from his own incorporeal form. After the last several rounds with bulkier monsters he noticed the lack of flesh rather than the presence of bone.

Hopping off the bar stool, he made a line for the door. He didn’t have time to waste. There was a pretty brief window between when most of the regulars left and when Grillby would shoo the dogs out into the cold. Napstablook locked the door, switching the sign in the window to closed.

“What are ya up to, Sans?” the one dog, Doggo asked. He must have noticed the movement. Napstablook didn’t reply, but he turned back towards them, shrugging off the skeleton’s oppressively heavy coat. Maybe he felt the lack of flesh too. The dog’s head cocked curiously, and his friends began to look up from their cups. He didn’t want to talk to them, or even have them look at him, but he needed to entice them somehow. So they could get to what he did want.

He walked towards them, pulling Sans’s shirt up over his head- skull?- and letting it fall to the floor. They all stared, transfixed by the sight of the bones. Sans’s bones were the topic of many conversations among the guards. Napstablook had floated around, unseen, for a lot of said conversations, making plans for this very night.

“Sans?” Lesser Dog asked, in typical one word fashion. Napstablook looked over at him as he tugged his shorts down. The dogs yipped and whined, all of them looking away, but immediately peeked back at the freshly exposed bones. Tails were wagging, a few different tempos of them thumping against chairs starting up.

They were so transfixed they didn’t even move as he made it to their table and climbed up onto it, right over their poker game. He got to the center, surrounded by them, and lifted his torso, staying on his knees, which he spread. Sans didn’t have the right parts, but Napstablook poked and prodded his magic into forming something. Red magic coalesced into two openings, like that monster he had possessed last week. One was soft and wet, the other tight. He went a little further and made Sans form a tongue and the start of a throat.

There was a little push back. Sans was still in here, and while he wasn’t present, the changes to his body had sparked some resistance. Napstablook froze, letting the host consciousness settle while the dogs looked between him and each other, Lesser Dog even sniffing at Sans’s body and the new parts it sported.

“Stop that!” Dogaressa smacked his snout and he drew back whimpering. “Sans, you better explain what the fuck is going on,” she eyed him suspiciously. Napstablook still didn’t want to talk to them, so he gave her the best answer he could. Still on his knees, he leaned back and used one hand to keep himself suspended like that, the other going between his legs and spreading the magic to expose the opening fully.

“Hot damn,” Dogamy swore, and readjusted his pants. “He’s not being fucking subtle, is he?” A few of the other dogs just howled their agreement.

“Are you mutts still here?” Grillby walked out from the back, looking annoyed. He stopped as he caught sight of Napstablook . A long, drawn out silence started to form, which probably wasn’t good for his plan. Grillby could probably be convinced to play along. Napstablook hadn’t heard him say anything- Grillby never said much- but he had seen some looks as he haunted the bar.

Napstablook opened his mouth, letting the tongue hang out at the same time he jammed two of Sans’s fingers into the wet opening. The dogs yipped a little more and he felt the table shake slightly as Greater Dog stood, but they quieted and looked to Grillby. It was like they needed permission. Napstablook was glad he had put this off. His last several possessions had been easier, but they had given him some ideas for enticing monsters.

“Nnngh…” he moaned, letting Sans’s skull tip back, and thrust the fingers in and out a bit so a squelching noise filled the silence. There were quick footsteps approaching him and it got warmer. Napstablook leaned back more, settling his shoulders on the table and thrusting his hips up until they were above his torso. His fingers kept moving until someone took ahold of his wrist. Grillby was looking down at him, flames flickering around Sans’s hand but not burning. They almost tickled.

“Sans…” Grillby started, but he fell silent. Napstablook could sense his doubts about letting this continue, so he whined and thrust his hips onto his fingers since he couldn’t do the reverse. A darker patch appeared on the flame monster’s face and he let go, stepping back a half step.

“Come on, Grills,” Doggo was watching Napstablook’s hips, enraptured. “He clearly wants it.” There were some soft growls and barks of agreement from all around him. Fighting with his shyness, Napstablook made himself say one word that he knew was likely to seal the deal.

“Please,” he whimpered. It took a second for the other monsters to react, but when they did it was madness. The dogs were pawing at him, but Grillby was better poised to cover Sans’s body with his own. Sans’s joints creaked as Grillby bent Napstablook back, heedless of his bent legs. That was fine by Napstablook. He loved when he got monsters to fuck him like the animals that, in this case, they mostly were.

Grillby’s pants blocked more intimate contact, but he didn’t take the time to remove them, shoving Sans’s hand out of the way and grinding his bulge against the magic enticingly. Napstablook thrust back, or did the closest approximation he could manage from his position trapped against the table.

“Don’t hog ‘im, Grills.”

“Did you see he made an ass?”

“I wanna destroy it!”

The dogs circled in a pack, looking for an opening. Napstablook would love to give them one, but Grillby was surprisingly insistent for such a quiet monster. He had Sans’s hands pinned to the table and was griding against him like he had never been touched in his life. Napstablook knew that wasn’t true, so his guess about Grillby must have been right, and what a time to be right. Still, he wanted- needed Grillby to share Sans. If he wasn’t going to give the dogs permission, Napstablook would just have to.

As the next body that passed by his head, he broke one hand free and reached for them. He got a handful of Greater Dog’s fur. The dog stopped, and Napstablook tilted Sans’s skull back, opening his mouth. Greater Dog didn’t need more than that. His armor hit the floor with clang, revealing the dog’s cock. Napstablook licked Sans’s teeth and opened wider.

Greater dog took hold of his shoulders, pulling him out from under Grillby and the nice friction he was getting there. There was no time to be disappointed about the move before his mouth was full of musky, honestly slightly disgusting, dog cock. Napstablook moaned around it, rolling Sans’s tongue along it. This was it, this was what he wanted.

Sans’s throat was not so keen. It twitched and fought against the long member, trying to force it back out. Napstablook told it to relax, but he could feel Sans, reacting to his body’s distress. He went limp in the dog’s hold while he made sure he had complete control over the body. Sans stayed restless, but Napstablook was reasonably certain he was safe.

He came back to Doggo and Lesser Dog fighting over who got to fuck him first. Grillby looked ready to kill them both and move on, himself. They were already in trouble with the barkeep, if his torn shirt said anything. Ideally, they would manage to fuck him at the same time. It would take some maneuvering, but fuck did he want it.

Even if he had wanted to say as much, Greater Dog was still filling his mouth and then some. Sans’s magic must have shorted out or something because the pain and resistance were gone, leaving just the pleasant pressure of the throat squeezing the end of Greater Dog’s cock. The thing felt like it came down somewhere well past his jaw.

In lieu of words he went back to offering the openings he had made to them. His hand was a little smaller than the other monsters he’d possessed had, so first he spread the wet opening. It took a few thrusts of his hips, but he must have gotten their attention because they stopped fighting. Without the yelling, the slap of Greater Dog against Sans’s mouth sounded loud. Napstablook moved down and poked a finger at the tight opening, twirling his finger over it.

“Holy fuck, Sans,” Doggo swore, “Well that settles that. Don’t mind if I do. Lift ‘im up for me.”

Two sets of paws, on either side of him, lifted his hips and most of his torso from the table. The bend made Greater Dog’s intrusion that much more awkward, but he was happy to force it. Napstablook groaned, trying to suck on it anyways. Warm fur brushed against Sans’s spine, and he was set down on a firm body. It kept Sans’s skull tilted back, but more importantly, there was another hot cock brushing up against Sans’s magic.

Napstablook thrust against it, rubbing against any part of the monster under him he could.

“Oh, he’s ready,” Doggo said against him, in response to something. There was a scuffle, and someone held Sans’s hips down, but it wasn’t a dog. The tickling, warm sensation of Grillby’s hands teased at bones that, it turned out, were quiet sensitive. Napstablook fought the hold, desperate for more sensation where it mattered.

“Hold on, lemme get in!” Doggo growled, and the hands left him, only to be replaced by paws. He was lifted up roughly and Doggo’s cock started to push into his tight opening. Oh, that hurt. Napstablook kicked, Sans’s toes curling as a scream was trapped by Greater Dog. He grunted in turn and Napstablook felt his cock swell.

It kept swelling, growing impossibly large and lodging Sans’s mouth open. His jaw ached. The magic, where Doggo had forced his way pretty damn deep and wasn’t slowing down, hurt sharply. His whole body was stretched and contorted in ways it clearly was never designed to. Sans was trying to wake up, to react to it all, but Napstablook forced him back down. He wasn’t going to miss a second of this glorious sensation. Sans could feel whenever he wanted to. This was his.

Doggo’s hips hit Sans’s and stopped. He was panting loudly, his grip on Sans’s body just that little bit too tight. He was either not enjoying this or enjoying it immensely. Whichever it was, he was trapped. Grillby’s touch came back and his cock, hard, hot, and still somehow flickering against Napstablook, was pressing at his wet entrance. Before he could wonder how that was going to work, liquid began to gush down his throat.

Napstablook hadn’t thought about anything after getting their dicks into him. The magic faded off into nothing just past Greater Dog’s, so his release spilled out onto Sans’s spine. And Doggo.

“What the- dude, gross!” Doggo whined, and he moved inside of Sans’s magic as he tried to get away. There was no way for him to do so, but the movement sent sharp sensations through Napstablook. There was still pain, but it was heavily mixed with pleasure now. Doggo’s own complaints were choked off and replaced by a groan. He began to shallowly thrust, the most he could manage from there.

Grillby was the one in control now. His cock was different, more like Napstablook was used to. It slid into him easily and while it wasn’t as long, it was thick, stretching him nicely. He didn’t stop, pulling back out and all but slamming into Sans’s magic as soon as he was in. The force rocked his body, up and then down Doggo’s cock. He yipped and worked a little harder at thrusting.

The movement also jostled him around Greater Dog’s cock, which was still fucking going. It had either gotten a little smaller or he had gotten used to having it there, but the cum kept on coming. He stayed stuck like that for what felt like hours while Doggo and Grillby fucked him mercilessly. He kept trying to meet their thrusts, but eventually Sans’s legs gave out and he could only lay there and take it.

Finally, Greater Dog popped free, letting Napstablook close Sans’s mouth. It ached going that way, now. He couldn’t even close it all the way. Greater dog left the end in until the very last of his release had dribbled into it. Napstablook went ahead and swallowed. What did a little more on Doggo matter.

He was yipping in a rhythm now, increasing in pitch, until he too swelled up, stretching Sans’s magic so that it hurt again. Napstablook gasped, mouth suddenly free to do so. He groaned as Doggo’s release began to flow through him, but that wasn’t connected to anything either.

“Fuck!” Doggo gasped, but that was all the anger he had while he was still orgasming. His cock wasn’t coming out anytime soon, if Greater Dog was any example. The other dogs snickered above them. Napstablook was startled away from being amused with them when he was forced to straighten Sans’s skull back out by paws on either side of it.

Thick fur surrounded him, encasing his vision, smell, and taste in the dripping wet folds of what had to be Dogaressa. She sat down with her full weight and slid up and down his face a few times before he felt her lean to the side. He had haunted around them enough to see the nuzzling.

At the same time Sans’s hand on that side was lifted up and a soft dog cock placed in it. There was some muffled talking, and then the other was treated to the same. Dogaressa settled on top of him again and began to rub against him more insistently. Napstablook did his best to oblige, sticking his tongue out so the folds could run along it. She picked up the pace once he did.

Something was happening down by Sans’s pelvis. There were so many sensations that Napstablook couldn’t keep track of them all, only the strongest. Right now, that was Grillby pounding into his entrance. Doggo’s cock was providing some extra pressure, squeezing Grillby inside of Sans’s magic. Grillby thrust three more times, as hard as he could, and then stopped inside.

His release was different, thick and almost uncomfortably hot. It also took a fraction of the time that the dogs had taken. He was done and pulling out while Doggo was still pumping out cum. Napstablook had no idea where he went from there. Dogaressa was getting insistent, rubbing one spot against his tongue repeatedly. The dogs at his hands were holding them up and closed, since his attention had wandered.

Sans, it appeared, didn’t need to breathe. Napstablook used that to his advantage and thrust his tongue as deep into Dogaressa as he could make it go, pressing Sans’s face up into her folds. She froze for a second and then switched from rubbing to thrusting, lifting herself and then re seating onto the appendage. Napstablook took a moment to see if he could make it longer. Sans’s magic was depleting, but he managed another couple of inches.

Sans’s hands just stayed as steady and as tight as possible. The dogs handled everything else, thrusting into them with abandon. They must have been worked up from watching the others go because he felt them swell quickly, first the one on his left, then the one on his right. Napstablook filed away the detail that watching Dogamy liked watching his partner fuck Sans’s tongue. He liked it a lot if his eager release was anything to go by.

Dogaressa had a matching reaction, her bouncing slowing as she ground against Sans’s face. Liquid seeped across the bone and into every orifice in it. Napstablook savored the sensation of the rapidly cooling drops hitting the inside back of Sans’s skull. That wasn’t likely to be something he felt again.

He took over thrusting, wriggling his tongue in and out as fast as the magic muscle would move. She howled as she came, a sudden deluge of slick arousal that Napstablook tasted and smelled and felt with what little energy San’s body had left.

She took a moment on top of him after she was done. When she finally moved she looked down at him, her tongue sticking out so she could pant and a satisfied look in her eyes. She gave the side of Sans’s skull one pat before walking away.

Now that those sensations had ended, Napstablook noticed that Doggo had gone limp inside of him. He was still trapped by Sans’s body, so he just lay there, getting splattered by Dogamy and Lesser Dog as they continued to release. The monsters who were done were getting drinks from Grillby while they sat around watching the conclusion. The barkeep must be feeling more charitable now.

The dogs left were already too swollen to fit into Sans’s body, so they had resigned themselves to coming on him instead. The skeleton was coated in cum. It was in his skull, his joints, and everywhere in between. Still, more came spurting down. Napstablook let the magical constructs fade, conserving Sans’s remaining magic, but he still grew too weak to hold onto Dogamy and Lesser Dog. They took over, whining as they reached their end.

Panting, they went and got glasses too. Doggo finally took the chance to shove Sans off of him and get up. Sans’s body fell to the table with a clatter. Napstablook couldn’t move it anymore. He had used up all the energy it had. Without a second thought he slipped out of Sans and floated, invisible, in the room.

Doggo was wet and sticky. The other dogs were teasing him about it, so he ran up and rubbed himself on Lesser Dog. They started to fight, which Grillby yelled at them for. There was a sense of camaraderie between them now that hadn’t been there before. By sharing this experience with the dogs, Grillby had become one of the pack.

“What…?” Sans was stirring on the table. He groaned, sitting up and looking around. He looked down at his body, then up at the assembled monsters. They toasted him while Grillby poured another drink for him. Sans didn’t take it, just staring at them with empty sockets. His limbs came up and crossed over his body, as if to protect it from their watching eyes.

Napstablook didn’t really like the fallout of his fun, so he faded away, back home.


End file.
